


Watch Out for that Rus Wine, it's a Doozy

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you wake up snuggling your best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Out for that Rus Wine, it's a Doozy

John woke up warm and happy, his face pressed up against a solid chest. He murmured sleepily and nuzzled closer, his hand firming against a muscular back. He breathed in deep and, mm, clean, masculine sweat, nice—and something spicy, soap, aftershave? Then his brain clicked online and John remembered that there was a _reason_ he hadn’t gotten laid much since college.

Suddenly hesitant, he warily tilted his head, his gaze traveling up wash-soft cotton that was the deep grey that black turns with age and love, up to the faded words ‘Physicists do it periodically on tables.’ _Oh, no..._

John’s perusal continued upward until he encountered Rodney’s calm face, his eyes clear with the sort of alertness Rodney only got after either three cups of coffee or at least an hour of being awake. _Fuck._ “Um.”

“Good morning, John.” John’s eyebrows twitched upwards.

 _John?_ Sure John called Rodney by his first name about half the time but Rodney’d always used his last name or his rank (or “dick,” but that didn’t count.) “Uh...”

Rodney snorted. “You really can’t hold your liquor for shit. Where’d you learn to drink, anyway?”

“Er. San Francisco. Look, Rodney—”

“You should probably take a shower; you’ll feel better. There’s aspirin on the upper shelf in the bathroom, if you need it. Go ahead and use the towel in there, it’s clean, but you’ll have to wait until you get to your own quarters to brush your teeth, I don’t have a spare.”

“ _Rodney._ ”

“What?” John fidgeted and couldn’t meet Rodney’s gaze. “About what happened last night...”

“You got totally drunk, flirted outrageously with a dead plant and asked me to take you home. I stopped by my quarters to pick up aspirin in case you didn’t have any, what with your stoic military ‘It’s only a flesh wound’ bullshit and you curled up on my bed and went to sleep. I have a bad back; no way in hell was I sleeping on the couch.”

“Oh.” John’s shoulders suddenly released tension he hadn’t realized he’d been feeling.

Rodney rolled his eyes. “You done having your little hetero freak-out?”

“Uh.” John shifted uncomfortably but didn’t get a chance to even think ‘plausible deniability’ before Rodney barreled on.

“Then again, given the cuddling and the possible innuendo of you asking _me_ to take you ‘home,’ perhaps _hetero_ freak-out is the wrong term, hm?” John swallowed hard.

“Don’t worry, nothing happened.” Rodney smirked. “And even if it had, I’d still respect you.” John growled and pinched Rodney’s shoulder.

“Jerk.” Rodney hummed and looked altogether far too calm and smug for a straight man that’d woken up with his suddenly not-so-straight best friend curled up in his arms.

“Why are you taking this so well?”

Rodney raised an eyebrow. “Well it’s not like I have to worry about you being angry at me for taking advantage of you in your inebriated state last night.” In proof of his point, Rodney gently snapped the elastic of John’s boxers. John scowled but then took notice of the fact that he and Rodney were pretty well intertwined all the way down, Rodney’s hand once more warm and heavy on John’s lower back. Even their feet were overlapping. John raised an eyebrow at the scientist.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that! I put your shirt back _on_ you, and pretty much all cuddling was done completely unconsciously.” John’s eyebrow rose higher, intent on making the acquaintance of John’s bangs.

“Pretty much?”

Rodney smirked. “You _were_ kind of snuggly when you first woke up.” John stared at him measuringly and considered his options.

“So, shower,” he mused. “Sounds like something better with company, what do you think?”

Rodney’s face showed surprise and a little bit of hope before abruptly closing down, blank as a newly plastered wall, and John wondered what the hell had happened to Rodney to make him able to do that when the man was usually _all_ too easy to read. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” And where the hell had that soft tone come from?

John decided that Rodney’s weirdness warranted more openness than he commonly displayed and let his disappointment show. “Why not?”

Rodney closed his eyes as if he as in pain. “I like you. I—a little too much to just sleep with you if all you’re looking for is sex. I want more.” He opened his eyes, obviously bracing for rejection. John smiled.

“Well in that case, will you join me in the shower?”

Rodney stared at him for a moment before breaking out into a sweet smile and kissing John on the mouth with such aching tenderness John felt his insides go completely still. John made a noise he refused to call a whimper and opened his mouth under Rodney’s. Rodney took full advantage and proceeded to plunder John’s mouth with gentle ruthlessness. When Rodney finally drew back John was panting, wide-eyed and more than half-hard. Rodney licked his lips and John’s eyes followed the movement before he pulled Rodney back down and sucked his tongue right out of his mouth. Rodney groaned and rolled his hips slowly, dragging his cock against John’s through their shorts. John moaned and slid one hand into Rodney’s hair. Rodney ran his hand up John’s spine, dragging his shirt up in the process.

John wriggled and squirmed out of his shirt. “You, too.” Rodney pressed a fast, messy kiss to his mouth and sat up to peel his own shirt off. When he lay back down they both moaned a little at the skin contact.

Rodney bent his head to lap at the hollow of John’s throat and was pulled on top of him. John writhed against him enthusiastically, sliding his hands down Rodney’s back to cup his ass. Rodney thrust against him and John groaned and arched against him.

Rodney raked his nails down John’s chest. John gasped and shuddered, his legs tightening around Rodney’s hips. Rodney latched onto John’s neck, near his shoulder where is wouldn’t show, and sucked hard. John moaned, hands gripping Rodney’s back.

“C’mon, get these off,” he muttered, tugging at Rodney’s boxers. “Why do you have lemons on your underwear, anyway?”

“Gag gift. Jeannie’s a real comedian.” Rodney shifted his hips and wriggled out of his shorts, taking John’s off while he was at it. John shivered as Rodney sank back down onto him and spread his legs wider. Rodney groaned as he slid into the cradle of John’s hips. John smiled up at him.

“Hi.”

Rodney smiled goofily. “Hi.”

John licked his lips. “Well, c’mon.”

Rodney grinned. “Just enjoying the view.” John’s smirk turned into a sigh as Rodney latched on to one of his nipples, hard suction and just the hint of teeth more than enough to have John squirming and moaning, panting out _please_ and _more_ and _oh god, Rodney._ And Rodney completely ignored him, toying with his nipples until he almost couldn’t take anymore before continuing down, mapping John’s skin with his tongue, nipping and sucking marks into his skin.


End file.
